Losing your Kicks
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: When Sonic loses his memory and finds himself in the middle of the forest, and then finds himself living in a box at a farm with a shock collar around his neck, can the hero regain his freedom? OLD.
1. Memories Lost

_Our story begins in the middle of no where; well, that's where our hero thinks that's where he is. He really is in the middle of a forest filled with large brown and green trees_. Our hero is a cerulean hedgehog with bright green eyes, tan arms, hands and legs, and can run abnormally fast. Anyway, as he awoke, he groaned. "Where am I?" the hedgehog quiered. And his feet felt... empty. And cold. As he looked down, he saw that his feet were... "Bare!" he cried in disbelief. "Where are my kicks?" The hedgehog grabbed his feet, feeling his blue toes, and poking at his paw pads.

"I guess this is why we wear shoes..." Getting up, the grass felt soft on his feet, and he walked until he came to a sign. "Left... city. Right... town. Hmph. I prefer towns!" With that, the hedgehog leapt in to the air and sped down the street... "OUCH!" he immediatly stopped, sat down on the stone road and rubbed his empty feet. "Can't run." he whimpered. "I could run in the grass, but the I might step on something, like a bug. Yuck." The blue hedgehog was in a fix, and that's for sure. Eventually, he settled on walking. Sure, the ground was really hot, and it made him want to bite his arm. But that didn't stop him. The hedgehog tripped and fell on his snout, then looked up in pain. "How could this get any worse..." Then the ground started rumbling. A truck rolled by, going as slow as he was. "Howdy, you odd little creature." A man with a thin face and huge, blue eyes was looking at him. In the backseat was a boy with short, black hair, and a girl, with long, brown hair. "Hi." he replied, not stopping. "Need a lift?" That got his attention. "Sure!"

They drove for a bit until the road ended. The truck made a bump noise as it slid off the road and on to the rocky path. "So, what's your name?" The hedgehog was quiet. "I-I d-don't r-remb-ber," he replied. The bumping over the rocks was stuttering his words. "Haha. A alien who doesn't know his name. That's new."  
"I'm not a alien!" shouted the hedgehog. "Then what are you?"  
"I think I'm a hedgehog."  
"Where are your shoes?" The man pointed to his empty feet. "Dunno. Woke up without them."  
"Well, my name's Tom. That's Billy and Rosa in the back." The children waved. "Dad, can we call the hedgehog Blue?"  
"Sure, Rosa." They reached their destination. "What's this place?" Blue asked, looking at the huge, house. On the side was a chicken coop, horse stable, and a huge meadow behind the home. "It's called a ranch." Tom replied, then helped Blue, Billy and Rosa out of the truck. "Come with me." Tom ordered, and Blue followed him curiously. "You sleep over there." He pointed toward a big box. "I sleep there?" demanded the hedgehog. "Yep. No pets allowed in the house."  
"P-pet?" gasped Blue. "Yeah. And put this on!" Tom handed Blue a leather circle with a weird metal thing on it. "What is this?"

"It's called a collar. Put it on." Blue pulled it on, regretfully. "Now go in your box." Blue shook his head. "I don't want to." Tom pulled out a metal box and pressed a button on it. Electric pain went through Blue's body and he fell to the ground. "What happened?" Blue cried. "That collar is a shock collar. If I want you don't listen to me, then you get shocked." The hedgehog tried to pull it off, putting his paws on the collar and using his hind feet to pull. "Haha. You can't get it off, can you?"  
Blue shook his head, dissapointed and defeated. "You're a weak little mutt." Tom's face hardened and he pushed Blue in to the box with his foot. "Stay in there, curr. Or do you want to be a fried hedgehog?" The man walked away, cackling.

That night, while Blue was trying to sleep, rain started pouring down. "I wish this box had a heater!" All Tom had given him was a blanket, bowl of weird sloppy stuff that tasted gross, and some water. The hedgehog did his best to find all the warmth in the blanket, but rain was seeping through the top of the box and dripping on his nose. "I should've gone left..."

**Review, suggest, whatever. All I know is that I think I did good! XDD**


	2. The Beast Within

_Zap! _Blue was awake, but he didn't want to be. As he was zapped, he jumped up and hit his head on the box, then fell to the ground, rubbing his sore head. "Wake up, mutt." A familiar voice filled his aching head. "Can't I sleep more?"  
"No. You have work to do."

_No. You have work to do. _Blue mocked him in his head as he followed the tall man. "Over there." Tom pointed in the direction of a huge horse, brown and black. "So?"  
"I want you to tame it."

"I have to do _what?_" He was immediatly zapped. "Don't raise your voice at me," he growled as Blue sat on the ground, rubbing his sore throat. "Now tame the horse." Blue walked into the stable, making sure to carefully shut the gate. The horse immediatly let out a bellow of a whinny and charged Blue. Instead of fleeing, Blue put up his hands. The horse skidded to a stop. The hedgehog grabbed a saddle, his hand still up before launching himself on the horse. The saddle was on, and the reins were in his paws. "How was that?" demanded the hedgehog. Tom frowned. _I wanted to see that little hedgehog get pummled by that horse. _The man grinned. "Excellent!" he shouted. "Now lets see if you can tame a bull."

Blue repeated his skill. He put his hands up as the bull charged him, huffing angirly, its hooves going _shuf _against the ground. But when the bull got close to Blue, it skidded to a stop and sat down obediently. Tom stomped his foot, angry. _Argh! Every single animal I throw at him, he manages to complete the task!_ But Tom had another idea...

"So, where are we going?"  
"Oh, you'll see." Tom had the shock remote in his pocket and a hunting gun in his hand. "Stay there." Tom walked off before coming back. "See that rabbit?" Blue, curious, nodded. "Well go get it and bring it to me."  
"Okay." the hedgehog walked over. The rabbit didn't even run off, it just sat there, staring at Blue with its black, beady eyes. He picked it up and walked back. "Is this what you wanted?" Blue stroked the rabbit's grey fur. "No! I meant to kill it." Blue's heart stopped. "Kill it?" he repeated, and Tom nodded eagerly. "I can't..." A zap changed Blue's answer. He set the rabbit on the ground, and it didn't run, just sat there, waiting for it's destiny. Tears in his eyes, he leaned over.

Blue did have fangs, he just normally didn't show them. He dug his sharp teeth into the rabbit, tasting the blood. For some reason it tasted... good. He dug his teeth in farther until he could feel the heart stop beating.

*Violence Alert!*

Blue ripped in to the rabbit, chewing hungirly on it's meat, eating it's bones... Tom grinned. He had found the creature's favorite activity: hunting. Blue was licking blood and meat off his paws and using a bone to pick some fur out of his teeth when he realized something with tears in his eyes: He had eaten a rabbit! Not just a little bit, but the whole rabbit. He glared at the man, rabbit blod on his face.

*End of Violence*

"What have you done to me?"

"Oh, just bringing out a hedgehog's favorite activity." the man replied, grinning. "No. I'm a monster!"  
"Not to me your not." Tom patted Blue's back before helping him up. "Let's keep going." Blue didn't want to hunt anymore, but with a shock collar around his neck, he had no choice.

Blue sat in his pen, ears flat. Tom had built a shad over the pen, so Blue had protection from the rain and other things.

"I can't believe I ate a rabbit. Now I'll never be able to talk to Cream again!" Tears dropped down his face. "Dinner is served." Tom dropped a warm piece of meat in his pen. "You deserved it."  
Blue tore in to the chicken and didn't stop until there was nothing left but a small piece of bone. Belly full, he leaned against a crate. "What kind of meat was that?"  
"Oh, just some deer." Blue nearly vomited. "I ate a deer?" Tom nodded, grinning. "But you liked it, so I guess there's nothing wrong!" Blue considered it before laying down on the cold, hard ground.  
He realized why he had eaten the rabbit, the thrush, the squirrel, the vole... heck, even the deer! Tom was trying to force him to become a monster by making him go hunting and even eat innocent animals that should've deserved to live longer.

But Blue didn't want to be a monster. He wanted to figure out where he came from so he can go back there and be normal again. But as of right now, the chances of escaping from Tom were bleak, and as long as Tom had that remote, then he had total control over Blue.

_But maybe, just maybe, I could steal the remote from Tom. _thought the sick hedgehog. "No. Stealing is wrong, even if you're doing it for a good cause." he fought with himself. _But you're doing the right thing! If you want freedom, then you will steal the remote and then you can go free! _

That sounded good, but Blue rejected the idea and walked over to the crate and curled up in it. Maybe in the morning, everything will be alright.

_I'll forget all about how I ate all those innocent creatures, and then I will remember exactly where I came from so I can go back._

But something inside of Blue exploded.

It exploded so much that Blue felt as if all the wind was knocked out of him. "What's... happening... to... me..." the words all came in different breaths, and now he was fighting to breath. Everytime he sucked in a breath his chest burned and ached.

Something whispered in his ear, "Let the animal take over you, Blue... Let it consume you... just let it out.."

Blue tried to fight it, but his eyes closed and then opened. "I am a animal. A beast. A _monster._"

A beastly grin broke over his lips as the last shine of daylight disappeared and engulfed the sky into a wave of total darkness.


	3. Shockwaves

"Is he dead?"

Fuzzy voices filled Blue's head, but his head ached so much he didn't care who it was. A foot poked his side, but he didn't move. "I think he's dead-"  
"Wait, he's breathing!" A sudden zap made Blue's fur stand on end, and like always, he hit his head on the top of the box. "Dad, we got him awake." Blue recognized the voices of Billy and Rosa. "Good job, kids. Now throw in the meat." _Clunk._ Ears perked, Blue slowly exited the box. "Woah! He looks like he grew a bit." Billy's jaw dropped. "Did you get a sunburn?" Rosa demanded as Blue looked at his fur. It did look a shade darker. The hedgehog replied sarcastically, "What do you think?" Immediatly, he regretted it. "Grkkk..." he clutched his throat before falling on his knees on the ground. "Are you ready for a nice day of hunting?" grinned Tom. Blue looked up, pain and hatred in his eyes. "No."

"Well, too bad. Billy and Rosa are coming with us, so you'd better be a good boy today." Tom growled. "Here, put this on."  
Blue held the piece of leather in his paw. "What is this?"  
"A leash."  
"What does it do?"  
"Just put it on!" Relucantly, Blue clipped the leash on his shock collar before Tom gripped it and yanked it. "Walk like a dog."  
"You're kidding." Tom gripped the remote. "Do I look like it?" _I hate my life. _Blue thought as he got on all fours. The position was uncomfortable, for he was use to walking on two legs, not four. Rosa immediatly walked up. "Can I hold the leash?"  
"Sure. Just don't let go, and hold this." Tom handed her the remote.

"Okay, Dad." Rosa and Blue stayed in the back, while Billy and Tom stayed in front, looking around for prey to shoot. "So, where'd you come from?" Rosa asked the hedgehog. "I don't remember." Blue replied. "You should. I remember where I came from."

"Good for you." His fur bristled when Rosa shocked him. "Why do you shock me anyway?" Blue growled as he poked at his bristling fur. "Because that's what a shock collar is for. Shocking bad animals."  
"I'm not bad! I didn't do anything. All I did was ask for a ride and then I end up in this stupid mess. Just release me, and the I'll be off your back."

Rosa considered that. "No. You are our pet, and it's our job to care for you."

Blue stopped mid-walk. "Care? You lock me outside in the rain with a excuse for a shelter and food and expect me to like you."  
"Don't make me shock you." Rosa growled, but she knew that it was the truth. "We found a nice buck," called Tom, then pointed to a large deer with huge antlers sticking out of its head. "Go get it, boy," Tom took off Blue's leash. Blue gulped. How could he kill that huge animal without nearly killing himself?  
Deciding to take a chance, he crawled over before hiding in the closest bush, sucking in his breath. The buck looked at him, and like the rabbit, it didn't run. Blue walked over, feeling the ground beneath him.

He observed the buck. Okay. He'd need... his claws. But those rarely came out. They stayed in his paws, where they belonged. He preferred to keep it that way.

***Violence Alert***  
Blue jumped. He landed on the buck's back and gave it a switft bite to the neck, digging in his fangs as far as they could go. Blood seeped through his mouth and dripped down his chin, and Blue felt sick. _Okay, how do I get these out again? _he thought desperatly. He had always had trouble getting his claws out, so how was he going to get them out now? Blue let his claws carefully slide out before letting them dig in to the skin of the buck. _Whoosh! _Wind blew through his face as the buck buckled beneath him.

***End of Violence***

"WOOHOO!" the cheers filled his ears, but he didn't want to hear them. Stepping off the dead buck, he walked away, ashamed. "Billy, help me drag this sucker home. We'll be fed all week! YEE-HA!" Then he threw Rosa the leash and Billy and him dragged the deer away.

"You did a good job." Rosa praised him as she put the leash on the sad hedgehog. "No. I don't want to do that ever again as long as I live." Rosa scratched him behind the ears, and Blue leaned his head back and felt his tail wag a tiny bit, but then he realized that he was supposed to hate this human, so he shied away and tugged on the leash. "Let's go," he insisted. The girl stood there for a moment, observing his dirty body and his dull emerald eyes. "When we get home, it's bathtime for you."

Now the hedgehog didn't want to go home. He refused to move, sitting his rump in the dirt, head turned the opposite way. It took Rosa 30 minutes to drag him across the ground, grunting and complaining the whole way. Billy and Tom were waiting for her as she yanked the leash hard and Blue fell over, hitting his face in the dirt. "Get up, you mangy mutt." Billy shouted, and Blue gave the boy a threatening glare. Billy took a alarmed step backwards, but the hedgehog's piercing green eyes were staring deep in to him, and Blue felt his body go stiff. The animal couldn't control himself. His eyes refused to move away from the boy's frightened eyes. A shock made him groan and he fell over, panting hard. "What happened?" Tom demanded, shaking his son, who was still staring at Blue. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?" Tom shouted before grabbing the remote from Rosa and pushing down the button as far as it could go. "Dad, stop!" Rosa cried. Blue was screaming in pain, his hands on the collar, trying to pull it off.

Tears in her eyes, Rosa shoved her father. "STOP IT!"  
"I can't!" Tom cried. "The buttons stuck!" Blue was now screaming in agony, his eyes wide. "Let me see it!" Rosa grabbed the remote and threw it on the ground. It smashed, and the whirring noise stopped. Blue was laying on the ground, panting, his eyes narrowed. The fur around his neck was burnt a little. "Look what you did to him!" Rosa screamed and pointed at the injured creature, blue, fat tears racing down her face.

"I-I..." Tom couldn't speak. Blue could feel his vision fading, and his eyes closing. "BLUE!" Rosa screamed.

Blue didn't hear anything except the blood pumping in his ears, then his dull eyes closed.


End file.
